Megaman Zero: Revelations
by shadowfang6421
Summary: Zero lives to fight another day, two years in the future. With Ceil leading Neo Arcadia and a mysterious evil lurking in the shadows things seem to be stirring up again, especially if some secrets come to light.
1. Chapter 1

Ceils POV

I knelt there, on a small hill, looking up at the night sky I saw the man made shooting stars streaking across the sky. I was in denial, I couldn't accept the fact that Zero was gone, but in my mind I knew that he was, and I would never be able tell him what I truly thought about him, to tell him what I really felt towards him, but in my mind I knew I never would. However, my heart was grasping onto the small sliver of hope that he might show up at my lab door tomorrow. Looking up at the sky a tear began to roll down my cheek, followed by many more throughout the night.

Zero's POV

My eyes shot open to the night sky. I wondered where I was until a flood of memories came back to me, Dr. Weil, Ragnarok, and the explosion. I tried to sit up but found I could only twist my neck, looking down at my body I saw the extent of the damage. My torso's armor was melted, with bits of wire hanging out in some places, a large hole was in my right side; my right arm was damaged with some of it being melted and all of it having extreme fracturing. My left arm was completely gone below the elbow. As for my legs, everything below my knees was completely melted or crushed; in short I was a mangled scrap pile. Lucky I was so damaged I could not feel pain, all around me were pieces of Ragnarok, twisted metal surrounded my limp body 'Could have been worst' I thought to myself. With my last strength, I lifted my last intact limb, if you could call it that, I reacted inside of my torso feeling for my control chip, I knew that if I could disconnect it I could escape this desert of destruction, I could finally be at peace. Feeling my core, I gripped it and was preparing to pull when hear a something. "Wait!" I turned my head to see a glowing ball of pure light. "Mother Elf," I said in a raspy voice "why?". "My purpose on this earth has been completed, I am of no use, but you are Zero." she said in a hush tone. "I'm listening." "With my power I could turn you into a Cyber Elf, but you are needed for more, instead I want to combine with you to restore you." "But….why?" "I am of no use anymore; my purpose had been fulfilled for me, I was meant to save humanity, but you already have, so let me give you the honor of a second chance." I thought it over for a few seconds before nodding "I should warn you about a few things, your body will be much more powerful, more than that of Omega or you original body, also with Dr. Weil's curse is not fully removed from me so I have no Idea how that will affect you, and this bondage will take quite a while, I cannot say how long but don't expect to return soon." I nodded. "Also, with omega it was different I was bonded not combined with him. This means I will be part of your conscience, but you will be able to suppress me if you wish." Some things concerned me, others not so much, but if it meant getting back to Ceil and the resistance, then so be it, I nodded slowly "Let us begin", soon small white flurries began to fall from her, when the first one touched me, the pain was instant, and soon I blacked out.

I was falling though darkness, memories began to come back to me in flashes, from being awaken to defeating Dr. Weil I watched my known life flash by in high speed. Suddenly I passed into light, it consumed my vision and soon I found myself jolting up.

**A/N Hey guys, just a heads up this a sample chapter a main chapter will be 2 to 3 times longer. Unfortunately an update will not be anytime soon, but when I get rolling I will hope to update every week and a half or so. I unfortunately do not do so well with commas and dialog, but so what I didn't get the best grades in English ok sue me. I hope for some reviews and hope for no flames, especially over trivial things like spelling. Shadowfang out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel's POV

A year is a long time, at least if you are me. Reorganizing Neo Arcadia was a tough ordeal, while humans and reploids lived in a fragile peace, and the energy crisis was solved, reconstruction and expansion were needed. Being the leader of the resistance I was elected to lead the new 'nation'. With that included the perks of having my own very large residence, which resided in the middle of the metropolis. I had very long days, fragile usually discussing countless public projects or continuing my research. However, it was the nights that took the biggest toll on me. Sometimes I would look up at the sky and be reminded of Zero which would lead to a sleepless night and plenty of tears. On the nights that wouldn't happen I was plagued by repetitive nightmares, in which I saw Zero fighting Dr. Weil and eventually dying in the tumbling mass of burning metal falling through the atmosphere, but what really shook me was his screams. I would always jolt up with heavy breathing and the sheets soaked, the rest of the night I would be in a sort of daze. I just wandered around the halls, thinking of what I could have done. This was one of thoughts nights except in the dream Zero kept yelling "Why, Ciel, why didn't you save me?" I was on one of my many balconies just staring out at the rebuilding city. Then a thought came to my head, why couldn't I rebuild zero like I rebuilt X, all of a sudden plans started to form in my head about how I could change the way I had built X so that the same mistake wouldn't happen again. A small smile crept onto my face, I would see Zero again.

Zero's POV

I jolted upright, instantly I regretted it, my body was incredibly stiff. My joints whined and groaned from lack of use. I looked down at my body, instead of my usual red I was now sporting white; in between my armored pieces my usual black was still present, but now it had a diamond tiles texture to it. Examining my armor it was more or less the same layout except the armor was more edgy and stealthy looking. _What did she do to me?_ I thought, to my surprise I received an answer _I upgraded you_. At first I was startled, but then I remembered what Mother Elf had told me, _So, what __**did**__ you do to me? _I questioned. _Like I said, I improved you, your weapons are on the table over there, but you have some new internal ones to. _Slowly throwing my legs over the side of the table, I finally looked around; I was in a decaying laboratory. All around me were scattered papers and broken computers. _What is this place? _I asked, _A remnant to a war long past, this is where one of the many labs where new Cyber Elves were developed and produced during the Elf Wars, it is far from Neo Arcadia, you must forgive me but the bonding process could not be interrupted and it took a bit longer than expected. _Suddenly I became concerned W_hat do you mean 'longer than expected' how long did it take?_ At first there was so answer and just that alone made me even more worried, what could I have missed. _Two years._ At first I was speechless, two years in a decent chunk of time, but then again it could have been worse, after all last time I was put under I was asleep for a century. Saying nothing I walked over the table my weapons were sitting on _I'm sorry, I could only repair your saber and your boomerang, but I made you a second sword and you have two more weapons in your own body._ I picked up my two sabers and felt something move below my hip, looking down I saw a compartment opened with a rack for multiple weapons I put my two sabers in my right compartment and my boomerang in my left. Seeing a black cloak left hanging on a rack nearby I slipped it on and started to make my way out of the laboratory.

The maze of tunnels was nearly overwhelming; I was walking aimlessly for hours with only Mother Elf to explain my new abilities. _So what exactly are my internal weapons?_ I questioned, I was curious as to what my new body could do. _You have two sabers built into your wrists, the only reason you have external ones are because I believe they are more versatile, and you are more comfortable with them. You also have twin double busters alongside your saber on your wrists, which is why I felt no need to build you another buster. You also have a face guard, think of it as a combat mode, a visor will come down over your eyes and pieces of armor will extend over your mouth and neck to give you better protection and also had a neat heads up display; you'll understand more as you use your new body. _ Finally after a few hours I emerged from the lab, to say what I saw was depressing is an understatement. All around me was dessert, a barren wasteland with little more than a few bushes, but that wasn't all. I was on a barren mountain of great altitude, off in the distance I saw what I thought was the Ragnarok crash site. _Is that in the direction of the resistance base?_ I asked. _Yes it is, there might be something of value at the crash site, so we should stop in shortly on our way. _Maybe I would, but for now I needed to begin my long journey.

Ciel's POV

Today I would be overseeing the continuing deconstruction of the Ragnarok crash site. I really did not want to appear, I would rather be assembling Zero he was nearly complete all I needed were some finishing touches. Flying out was easy, I took one of the ex-army transports; most of the nation's army was converted to either police or to construction and other public services, I made sure that most of the military would be deactivated. We began to expand and develop the more suitable areas of the world and begin to seed the means of regrowth in more barren parts of the world. All of the ongoing projects were flowing through my mind as I stared out the window at the dessert, the sand dunes moved by like waves of an ocean. Finally we came to the site, many converted ex-military bots were moving about, they were taking metal to transports to be recycled and toxic waste to be stored and disposed of. Hopping out of the transport I was wearing my usual attire along with my pink jacket, I began to walk to the command station. From the information given to me there were only around five humans on-site, just to organize the robots. Opening the door, I braced myself for another boring day.

Zero's POV

I hated sand, I would never admit it but I truly did hate it, it got everywhere, in wires, joints, or circuitry in short it was a pain in the ass. However, this body seemed air tight, and I was grateful for that. _So what other surprises will I get from this body? _I questioned _Well, your outer armor is comprised of nanobots, this will allow you to 'shapshift' however there are limits, mainly size and mass must be taken into account. Also you can become slightly transparent, the nanobots will be able to bend light around you, but it's not all that effective. _I continued on my journey, it had been two days of endless walking and I was still two miles from the crash site. _I should warn you, there appears to be a sandstorm coming. _Whipping mead around I saw the raging storm coming in my direction and immediately started running to the wreck, but the storm was too fast. Soon I was engulfed in the raging sand.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero's POV

The storm raged around me, I used my arm to shield my eyes, but it wasn't enough to protect against the swirling sand. _If I may suggest putting up your mask _Mother Elf said. Instantly the armor around my face extended, the mask peered right through the storm, mapping the terrain in front of me. The rest of the HUD was quite nice as well; it gave me information on my body's condition as well as typical things like time and date. I continued on my way through the sandstorm with ease now, _This has got to be the best thing yet. _I heard a slight giggle _For you maybe. _I continued my journey through the raging sand.

Ciel's POV

I had finally finished my meeting with the supervisors, god it was so boring, but I knew it had to be done. Saying our goodbyes I began to make my way to the door. "O dear, Ms. Ciel you can't go out there." Turning around "What do you mean?" one of the supervisors ran over to me. "It appears a sandstorm will be hitting here in under 3 minutes, your shuttle can't handle those conditions, I'm afraid you will have to stay here." I mentally groaned "For how long?" I was already annoyed; I didn't want to be stuck here any longer than I needed to be. "Perhaps an hour, maybe more." I reluctantly nodded, taking a seat in one of the spare chairs I began to think on my schedule, in two days I would be meeting down at Area Zero, we had an experimental colony down there, seeing if we could establish life and a full time colony. That would be a fun visit, I would be able to see Neige again. Suddenly one of the supervisors shouted "Something is attacking our robots!" I ran over, on the screen it showed the entire Ragnarok crash site, with green dots indicating the placement of a worker robot, suddenly one disappeared on the south side of the wreck. Then, another and another, "What's out there?" I asked "I don't know." the supervisor answered.

Zero's POV

When I reached the crash site I was amazed, crawling over it were Neo Arcadian drones, all of which were slicing though the metal _Probably trying to get something important. _My hip compartments open and my sabers shot out, grabbing them midair I launched myself at the one closest to me, I sliced it open and oil came splattering out over me, again and again I did this until nearly all the crash site was clear. Taking a deep breath, _If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it. _I always took strength from the promise I make X. I walked around the wreckage; I was trying to figure out what they were doing here. All I found were piles of scrap, so it seems like they were just scrapping the entire thing. I continued to search the crash site; I was trying to find a form of transport when I spotted the perfect ride, a hover bike. It would have been odd if it weren't for the other vehicles parked alongside it. _Probably some humans overlooking the project. _Walking up to it, I put my sabers in my compartments and mounted the bike, I began to pull out some wires, suddenly something knocked into me.

Ciels POV

We were controlling one of the lifting bots trying to get a better view of the perpetrator. The sensors onboard the robot were still holding up but just barely, we were using heat sensor to locate the person who had wiped out half our work force here. We had tracked the body to the vehicles of the supervisors; it didn't give off heat like a normal person so it had to be a reploid. One of the supervisors was moving the robot manually with the imagery being displayed on a larger screen for the rest of us to see. As the supervisor got closer, they switched off the sensor and left it on a normal video stream. Suddenly the image jolted backwards and we were met with a black outline of a figure in a cloak, they seemed to have a very extravagant ponytail which flapped in the wind, suddenly a bright red beam shot out of their wrist. They beam stopped at their knees, for a moment the figure seemed to analyze the droid, then with a speed that would make even the fastest reploid envious the mysterious figure launched themselves at the worker droid. The image crashed into the sand, only the boots of the reploid could be seen, they urned and activated a hover bike behind them, with that the image went black. Who could have that been? The last time I saw someone with those kind of skills was the guardians or Zero, maybe it could be a Maverick who survived for this long. All I knew was that the sooner we found this reploid the better.

Zeros POV

_Those sabers are nice._ I commented I was racing along the dessert, the storm had since dissipated and it was now night time. My cloak and hair were flapping in the wind as I raced through the desert. _I think setting up camp in the hills over there would be a good idea. _I suggested _Agreed. _A few hours later I had arrived at a suitable campsite, it was settled near the edge of a cliff, searching through the few compartments in the bike I was able to find something decent to sleep on, finding a tarp I threw it on the ground. I laid down, shutting my eyes I prepared for a good night's rest, suddenly a rumble came from the ground, my instincts immediately kicked in, I was off the ground in seconds and had my visor down searching for the source of the noise. Moving to the cliff I saw a vehicle speeding up the side of the mountain. It seemed to be filled with four humans. I watched them as they came closer and closer to my campsite, soon there car was parked in front of me. All four walked out, and I instantly new they were drunk, from both their smell and the way they walked towards me, their steps were clumsy and off-balance. "I see, we have a problem here." the leader stated "What problem is that?" I shot back "Well, you seem to be in our campsite." he explained, gesturing to my bike. "Well it seems, I got here first, and I'd hate to give up such an exquisite view." I replied. One of the men laughed "Look, the **robot **has a sense of taste." I growled at this, no one calls me a robot, suddenly a strange feeling spread throughout my body, it felt like someone was putting needles all over me, a surge of power came from nowhere, suddenly my vision when black.

Ceil's POV

When the storm finally died down we left the small building, what was waiting for us outside was unimaginable. Almost all the worker droids were sliced to bits; pieces lay scattered throughout the crash site. Finally one of the supervisors spoke "Who could have done this?", I didn't say anything, but I couldn't be sure if I truly wanted to know either.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys, I know that it has been two weeks instead of the usual one, but some things came up and like I said I can't always update regularly, but every Friday seems to be working out pretty good so far. As for author's notes, I probably will do one every 3 chapters because there is no need to drive the word count up fifty words every time I put in an author's note, so the only time besides every three chapters is when I get a review or message that needs to be addressed ASAP. So, here is your third chapter, ENJOY!**

Ciel POV

After the whole Ragnarok incident I decided I needed a break, I took the rest of the day off and went back to my estate. I quickly changed into something not filled with sand and went down to by basement. The basement was massive, almost all my lab equipment could be fit into this one area, but one section was walled off in the far corner of the vast area. I walked towards it, taking my time to be careful not to break anything, when reaching my destination I put my hand to the wall, a green light scanned my hand before the door slide open. I walked into a small lab, all around me were computers and scattered papers, but what was in the center was what really mattered. In the center of the room rested a stasis pod, walking up to it I peered inside, inside rested the copy of Zero. I let out a sigh, and began to continue my work.

Zero's POV

I shot up breathing heavily, and looked around, I was surrounded but a scene of destruction, the car that had carried the men was burning and all around me the men themselves were beaten and unconscious, visible bruises racked their bodies. Slowly I got up, _What happened? _I demanded, at first Mother Elf hesitated _It seems as though my curse has transferred to you. What are you talking about? _I asked, now panicked _As I said before, I didn't know what the reminder of my curse would do to you, but It appears we just found out. s_he replied. _Are they alive?_ I asked, walking over to one of the men I checked for a pulse, there was one; _It appears you have a small portion of self-control during your little episodes. I'm not amused _I shot back.I gathered what I could for the humans and threw it in a pile (including the bike), I then continued my journey to Area Zero, the trip was difficult but I've survived worse, it was the boredom that took the biggest toll. However, within a week I found myself on a ridge overlooking Area Zero.

Ciel's POV

Area Zero was one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen, natural wildlife and organic plant life were expanding faster than ever before. That was why we set up a research center and experimental colony, to see if we could create a full time settlement here. Stepping off my transport, I was greeted with the site of Neige, she had been handling the colony and research center. Smiling at me she pulled me into a hug, "How you been Ciel?"she asked. "Could be better, but how are you?" I countered, "I'm, doing great, the colony had been doing better than expected, this quarter we had above growth among the wildlife!" I smiled Neige had always been excited to expand past Neo Arcandias borders. She took me around the colony, showing me the new greenhouses and natural energy sources that they had been using opposed to the Ciel system. Finally, after a day of touring the facility Neige took me to a banquet commending their phenomenal quarter. The main scientists had the seat of honor while Neige and me simply floated around the hall, as the banquet kicked off, there were a selection of natural on trays right from the colony greenhouses as well as desserts brought form some of Neo Arcandians best pastries. As people danced and talked throughout the hall time began to fly bye, everyone was having a wonderful until something, or should I say someone came crashing in.

Zero's POV

Hiking through thick vegetation was not an easy task, even with my sabers cutting down plenty of vines, I had my visor up so I could see if I could get any kind of reading on the buildings. The main buildings were easy enough to see when you were up high, but down here in the jungle I was having plenty of trouble. After a few hours of walking I finally got a break from the vegetation, I had reached a clearing, sitting down for a rest I noticed the ground was comfortable and conformed to my body, but soon I started to sink. I couldn't believe my stupidity, a clearing in a jungle, it was an obvious sign, soon I became encased in quicksand, as I struggled I was growing weaker; my entire body ached and moaned. However, I felt the same feeling as I did when the humans insulted me, a pure power from within. Suddenly, I felt my body shooting up, I couldn't control it, I was in a sort of daze, darkness licked at the sides of my vision as I raced through the jungle. I lost track of time, how long had my body been going minutes, hours, all I knew was that at some point I came to the main facility area, no one was initially around, my body dashed in the direction of a large hall where it proceeded to smash down the door. Inside were a great deal of humans and reploids alike, I was powerless as my body began to attack the defenseless civilians, luckily it seemed to have a conscious because I never used lethal force, but I still winced as it punched and kicked its way through the crowd, after causing panic and chaos everyone soon scrambled out of the building. I was left standing there, for some reason I did not pursue the crowd, instead I had selected a more specific target. My body seemed to have it out for one specific human, she had fallen onto the ground and could not seem to right herself, she was crawling away at a slow place. She seemed to be a scientist, she had short red hair and a lab coat on, suddenly I recognized the face, it was Neige! I tried my hardest to control my body, but it had a will of its own, igniting one of its' wrist sabers, my body began to prepare for a killing blow when a body came in between me and Neige. Stumbling back I got a good look at the person, instantly I recognized her, the pick jacket and attire, the flowing blonde hair, and face that showed kindness and concern for everyone, it was Ciel. My body began to prepare for another blow when I intervened. I used all my will to control my body once more, if I had been human I would have been sweating buckets, but suddenly my vision returned to normal and I was in control again. Disuniting my saber I was about to apologize, but a sudden wave of nausea came over me, I began to waver and fell to the ground the last thing I saw was Ciel looking over me as I past into a sleep that I wish I could have skipped.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, just a quick note on the cover image, shout out to Ebachan who made the original image I simply recolored. Check them out on Deviantart.**

Ciel's POV

The reploid had to be the one that attacked the Ragnarok site, I was sure of it; he had the same outline, hair and weaponry it made sense that it was him. His body was streamlined and stealthy and a visor covered his face concealing his identity, but I couldn't shake how similar they looked to Zero, maybe it's a similar design, or modeled after him. After the panic subsided, and all the injured were tended to, Neige came up to me "I just want to thank..." I cut her off "No need, I'm sure you would have done the same for me." She just smiled before continuing to be treated by a physician. I looked at the now unconscious reploid as he was being put into a stasis pod so he could be moved back to Neo Arcadina for study. Despite protests I was to take the lead on the examination of this potential Maverick. Before long, we had loaded him onto a transport bound for Neo Arcadia. When we finally reached the main labs which had been converted from the resistance base, (lots of people wanted dangerous things away from the main city) we took the reploid into a more sectioned off area, built especially for captured Mavericks. Soon we had assembled an entire team to examine and later interrogate the reploid. We were in a very basic room with standard equipment all around; unloading the reploid onto the examining table we began our basic procedures. I tasked myself with the job of removing the Mavericks mask which was harder than it sounded. Every time I thought I had found a way to remove it, I never could, I would have to remove the entire helmet, if it wasn't part of the main body already. I reached for a different tool when I noticed some movement; soon enough the Maverick jolted awake.

Zero's POV

I as falling through the same darkness as before, I knew this was just a dream but I felt it was more important than that. Soon a small headache started to form in my head, and then it grew to all out pain. Images flashed by, X the maverick wars, Sigma but all the images were fuzzy. While this was happening my new life started to disappear. The last thing I remembered was lying in a wrecked state, a torso with only an arm and a head, soon I would back out. I had the same nightmare as always, with the same man with a broad mustache and thick accent, but this time after talking to me the usual images were replaced with Iris, how I had accidently killed her and held her limp body in my arms, the worst part was her image was blurry, I couldn't make her out clearly. Suddenly I was welcomed by bright lights, letting my eyes adjust I saw reploids standing over me with different tools in their hands. "What are you doing to me!?" I yelled and struggled against restraints, they all scampered back in panic as I forced my way out of the simple restraints, I was in a sort of laboratory with carts filled with tools all around me. "Mavericks!" I yelled as they darted away, two guards ran through the automatic doors while the others ran out. "Fre.." he yelled but never finished the sentence as I slammed my fist into his gut. His friend fired his weapon but I was too fast, slamming my fist into his face he fell to the floor. I dashed for the door, but it had already been shut. Turning around to see if I could use anything to destroy it I noticed someone staying to hide behind one of the carts. Walking over I found someone I didn't expect.

Ciel's POV

Sometimes people really need to do a head count. I was making my way to the door as the Maverick fought the guards but they had already closed the damn thing. I did the only think I could think of and that was hide, I found the only place that give me any sort of protection and that was behind a one of the carts. As I heard the second guard hit the ground I knew I was trapped in here with someone who would not hesitate to kill me. I heard the footsteps come closer to me and my heart quickened, I knew this was the day my luck had run out. Suddenly, the figure grabbed my shoulder and lifted me up to their eyesight, they hesitated for a moment before yelling "Iris!" they pulled me into a hug, I had no idea what to do, here was a maverick who was hugging a human, it made no sense. Suddenly they spoke "Though I lost you forever." I didn't know what to do, should I tell them I'm not the person they think I am or just play with it until I was safe. "Did the Mavericks capture and repair you, are you hurt?" So he thought that we were mavericks, maybe I was pushing my luck at this time, but I decided I needed to tell them the truth. "I'm sorry but who are you talking about?" suddenly pulling back the reploid looked at me again "Don't tell me they wiped your memory!" he said. Shaking my head, "I'm sorry but I'm human." He suddenly recoiled letting go of me completely, "Why did they take you prisoner, Mavericks don't take prisoners." He stated. Once again I shook my head "We are not mavericks, we are just Neo Arcadians, you attacked us." I said calmly. "No," shaking their head they said said "I don't attack humans, I am a maverick hunter." "Then take off the mask and tell me your name." I countered "Umm, let me figure out how first.", but soon enough the mask retracted leaving a familiar face, I stepped back in shock, "My name is Zero."

Zero's POV

She stepped back, as if afraid of me, but soon her face was filled with a smile "Zero!" she said and then launched herself at me and enveloped me into a hug. I was shocked "Then if you're not Iris who are you." She giggled "C'mon Zero it's me." She said without leaving me. For a moment I was confused, it could be a Maverick trick, but she seemed so familiar so much like Iris, so caring. Suddenly the door slid open and 10 guards rushed in, I jumped away from the woman and out of instinct two sabers manifested from my wrists, and my mask deployed. "Don't shoot! " the woman yelled, I was shocked, this woman who I just met was defending me. "But Ms. Ciel…" one of the guards said "Don't 'but' me this reploid has faced opponents you could only dream about in your nightmares." I finally spoke up "Who are you people?" "Zero, what are you talking about; we're the former-resistance." Suddenly I perked up "Any kind of resistance is Maverick activity, why would a human side with Mavericks, igniting I took a defensive stance. "Zero, stop!" a voice suddenly called out, it sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it, everyone looked for the source of the voice but found nothing. All of a sudden a small ball of blue light floated in front of me, suddenly it transformed into hologram of my one and only friend X. "X?" I asked, "Yes, old friend, do not worry about these people, they are allies." he replied. Raising an eyebrow "How do I know this isn't some sort of Maverick trick, after all it is a hologram." He simply chuckled "You were always one to be suspicious, but to put it bluntly I'm a hologram because I'm dead." "What," I yelled in outrage "who did it to you, ill hunt them down!" Raising a hand X simply replied "Calm down, I'm dead because of my own decisions, not because I was killed." I still didn't like the fact that X was dead, but I was just going to have to deal with it. "Now, Zero I don't have much time left here, in fact I shouldn't even be here so let me make this simple, trust these people, you know them better than you think." _Better than I think, hmm_, "How can I trust you?" I questioned "I know you better than you think, how about your nightmares." X countered. I was taken back, "How do you know?" "You used to thrash in your sleep." With that the hologram proceeded to disappear and the small blue ball vanish. I was still trying to process all of this, but keeping my cool domineer I walked out, with more questions than answers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, once again a delayed update, but this time there was a serious reason, some family was in the hospital and no matter how much I want to upload family comes first, not to mention that school has also caught up with me making it even harder to write, but here it is, it's shorter, but the next chapter is better promise. Enjoy!**

Ciel's POV

I was bursting with emotions happiness, excitement, but there was one that worried me, fear. I was fearful of Zero, his memory had been restored, yet he didn't remember anything that happened while he was with the resistance, with me. I was worried he wouldn't be the same. However, finding Zero was our major concern, he had disappeared into the labs, and no one had found him yet, the labs themselves were incredibly confusing, the whole complex had been added onto the resistance base, it was seen at the time as cost effective. You could get lost easily, but I had a feeling he didn't want to be found and needed some time alone. I was alone looking in the division where we researched Cyber Elves, when I found him. He was staring at a containment system filled with about a dozen Cyber Elves. I walked up behind him thinking he was too distracted to notice me, but with a reploid of his skill I wasn't surprised when he asked suddenly "What are they?". Coming over my shock I replied "Cyber Elves, sentient computer programs made with pure energy, why do you ask?" he hesitated before answering "Back during when X and me fought Sigma there was no way to scan for him, instead we had to 'feel' his presence, we both became extremely skilled at the art and these 'Cyber Elves' feel almost, familiar." I didn't know what to say, was there anything that I could say? We stayed there for a few more minutes just looking at the Cyber Elves before I spoke up, "We should start heading back, I need to fill you in on the last few years, also you will most likely be staying with me, at least until we find you more proper housing." He simply nodded "Why am I staying with you?" the question hurt slightly, but I couldn't blame him, he didn't remember. "We were…close, and besides, you're supposed to be dead, but we'll get to that later." We began walking out of the lab and into a new world.

Zero's POV

"So let me get this straight, it's been over a hundred years, there was an evil copy of X, that YOU made, you found me, woke me, and I joined the resistance , then I killed that X, then I disappeared, reappeared, then a cyber elf, the dark elf, was awakened by the resistance commander, who I killed and the cyber elf escaped, THEN a guy named DR. Weil returned rebuilt X who I killed again and used my original body to make Omega, who I destroyed along with my original body, the Dark Elf became mother Elf and is currently missing, and I eventually killed Weil on a falling space station, o yea and I'm dead?" Dr. Ceil just blink and started to nod, "Well when you put it that way…" She had brought me back to her 'house', it was in all aspects and estate, and began to tell me of everything that had happened over the last few years, we were currently in her living room. Truthfully it felt like therapy. "What was the last thing you remember?" Dr. Ceil asked. I was becoming agitated, this woman thought she knew me, she had no idea who I was "Like I said, we had just destroyed Sigma, I was only a torso with a head and an arm, and my memory began to malfunction and I saw Iris, then I saw you." I growled "Dr. Ceil, how many times are we going to go over this?" I asked. "It's just Ceil and I'm not trying to pry, but I've thought you were dead for two years Zero, you have no idea what that put me through." She suddenly stopped herself as if recalling some horrible memories, but she continued "You were much more than some reploid fighting for us, you became a true member of the resistance, even though I was there leader YOU gave them hope, you gave them a purpose." I pondered on this, I never really gave hope to anyone, all I did was fight with my only friend at my shoulder and now he was gone. Looking down at my hands, I noticed something peculiar "Why is my armor white?" Ceil only shrugged "We found you like this maybe the person who rebuilt you just thought it was a good color." I growled "I hate it being white, I would rather it be like my old armor." Instantly, a wave of chrisom washed over me, it was spreading like tiny insects scurrying along my body and soon I was once again in my favorite color. "Well that takes care of one thing" I said as got up and proceeded to walk away "Where are you going?" Ceil asked, I replied in a calm domineer "I don't know."

Third Person POV

Due to the expansion of Neo Arcadia new resources were needed and mining operations were common, one of the largest companies Spelunking Inc. had recently bought a large set of land not too far from Neo Arcadia near a volcano, and were sending a team of two to determine if the area was any value. "OF course this place if of value!" the first geologist yelled, the sound echoed throughout the cavern they were exploring, one of the experts was a reploid for operating the scanning equipment and the other was a human geologist. "Think about it" the human explained "even if there are no minerals near the volcano, which they most likely are, we can still use this place for geothermal energy!" the reploid only shook his head. "The Ceil System has made that obsolete doctor, also we are in a cavern, and I have no intention of letting the walls collapse so please keeps your voice down. As they walked thought out the cave system, for what seemed like hours the found nothing, but soon they came upon a much larger section of the cave. It was magnificent, stalactites and stalagmites stuck up from everywhere and a magnificent waterfall created a river flowing through the room. "THIS IS AMAZING" the geologist yelled. Before the reploid could scold him there was a deep rumbling, suddenly a section of wall on the adjacent side of the room collapsed, leaving an unlit cavern ahead. "Stay here, and please don't make another sound." The reploid said, carefully approaching the collapsed section of the cave the reploid went in, the geologist waited about five minutes before he heard a voice. "Heeeeee, come here I've found something", the geologist ran as fast as he could to the newly discovered area, only to scream when he found his partner.


	7. Chapter 7

Zero's POV

After grabbing a cloak from a hook, I wandered throughout the house just taking in its magnificence; I walked through a lavish variety of rooms ranging from dining rooms to bedrooms. I eventually made my way to the garage and to my surprise found at around 20 vehicles, they were all diverse in terms that there was no true layout or taste for any of the vehicles, all the vehicles were made for different purposes ranging from off-road to a full out mobile lab.

I even saw a few fossil fuel powered vehicles, even back when I was with the maverick hunters they were rare, not just because most had been destroyed, but because they were no longer necessary as well as very expensive to run. I continued to look through the garage until I found a rack of keys and electronic tags, if I remembered correctly they started to become common place in the 21 century, it was convenience that humans wanted, but sometimes humans can be the laziest people.

Each key was labeled and scanning though them I found one with simply "Hover bike" above it. Remembering my days with X, I quickly became nostalgic and took it and set out to find my ride. It only took me moments to find it, and I was not disappointed. This was a work of art compared to my old hover bike, instead of being blocky and ridged this bike was stealthy and streamlined; it also was a glossy black. _Only one way to find out if it works or not._ I pressed the ignition and the machine came to life instantly.

The garage doors opened so slowly that when there was just enough room to slip through I was already full throttle, as I rushed out of Ceils estate I was greeted with a sight that I had not seen in a long time. A city in peace, there were no explosions, no blast craters and half destroyed buildings, but a peaceful urban environment.

If I had tear ducts they probably would have activated, but I guess that gets over looked in a combat reploid. I drove throughout the streets, careful to keep hidden in my cloak; I would think Ceil would want me to keep a low profile.

I drove all over the city, I couldn't see everything in one day, but I would see a good chunk. As I drove throughout the streets I was greeted with a few dirty looks in certain areas and saw different signs, some reading "Robots keep moving!" others read "Fleshies not wanted!" even back in the Maverick Wars segregation was never this bad.

As I continued my sightseeing I saw more and more separation between humans and reploid, so much so that soon whole neiborhoods were devoted to one of the groups. It disgusted me, these people should be happy, they didn't have to deal with the horrors of war, and they could live their lives peacefully and not have to worry about a total extinction from Mavericks.

I looked at my gauges, the one that read the output of the fuel cells was almost at minimum, and that was when I realized that I hadn't brought any money along with me, pulling over to what looked like a refueling station, it appeared to be in the middle of a commercial district, shops were scattered around with the exception on a bank across the street. I hopped off my bike and when inside looking for a clerk, luckily I found one.

He was a human, he appeared to be in his late 50s, already his once dark hair was beginning to grey, he also sported a prominent beer belly which his shirt barley kept in. "Hello there, what can I get you?" he said with a cheerful attitude. I remained neutral "How much would it be to recharge my bike?" I asked. He simply laughed "Where have you been son, you don't have to pay for energy now, with that Ceil system kicking out as much energy as it has been we have all the energy we need!" I pretended to be amused, he simply raising an eyebrow "Where have you been for the last few years anyways?" he asked. "It's a long story, hey one more question what's with all the prejudice around here, is it like this everywhere?"

His cheery attitude suddenly darkened, he leaned in for a more private conversation "Yea, is a bunch of crap if you ask me, see I'm not for the whole 'Every reploid is bad idea', but it's like us humans there are bad ones out here and people are scared….'Instantly an explosion rocked the building, shattered glass rained on us both as we instinctively hit the floor "and sometimes they have the right to be." It took me a moment to get over my reflexes, but soon I was running through the door.

I found burning debris all over the road, I scanned around to see where it had come from, it was pretty clear that it had come from the bank right across the street, as the whole front of the bank had been blown out and 3 masked reploids walked out shoulder to shoulder. All were completely white and seemed to boast strong armor; their masked were blank with no distinguishable features. I prepared myself for a fight as all three saw me watching them; the two outer reploids looked at the center as if looking for approval, when the middle gave a slight nod they charged at me.

Their speed was impressive, they were obviously designed or modified to be combat reploids, I dodged the barrage of punches directed at me but they were fast learners and soon resorted to splitting apart and then circling me. Most reploids have trouble keeping track of multiple targets simultaneously but I'm not most reploids. Maverick #1's knuckles soon arched with electricity while Maverick #2 pulled out what appeared to be a nightstick. Suddenly both charged.

My world when in slow motion as my processors worked overtime, Maverick #1's fist came first which I quickly deflected and twisted behind his back. Maverick #2's blow came soon after, twisting the first's arm so far as to snap it off, I took #2's wrist with my free hand and plunged the electrically charged severed arm into the attackers chest. I stepped back at his body convulsed and soon after, froze up and fell over.

A faint crackle brought my attention to the first maverick, the wounded reploid chuckled "This is only the beginning." It soon began to emit laughter, not out of happiness but out of pure insanity, and then the body exploded. The shockwave hit my body and threw me backwards, landing with undignified thud I laid there in pain. Groaning, I picked myself up _I'm getting too old for this_, looking around I noticed people began to run in fear. I myself began to move away before anyone got curious about me and got to my bike.

Blasting through the streets without a care for the traffic I looked down at my torso to find a large diamond shaped shard of shrapnel sticking out six inches. I flew through the streets almost causing several major accidents by the time I arrived at Ceils estate. Wasting no time I started taking off my cloak and gently pulling out the metal. Who ever made the decision to have reploids feel pain was an idiot, the process of removing the shrapnel was excruciating as I fought back the pain.

With the shrapnel removed I began the meticulous task of remove my armor revealing my more delicate inner workings. The damage had been minimal only damaging a few wires and inner metal chassis. I decided that I could probably have one of Ceils technicians fix it when something peculiar happened. The wires began to slowly realign and connect themselves; the metal slowly began to expand and interweave to make a solid unaltered piece of alloy.

At first I was confused and then simply shrugged, _This day just keeps getting more and more confusing_.

**Imagine if you will, a man running through the office, papers in his hands and some trailing behind him, trying to get a report to his boss. That about sums me up at this point, I'm terribly sorry about the wait but with people in the hospital writing has not exactly been on my to-do list, I hope to get back to updating regularly and for all those confused about certain things YOU BETTER BE! Just kidding all will be explained in time, but if you heart desires I want some speculation and theories in the comments, but until next time Shadowfang out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I decided to get this out to you guys as a little gift for Thanksgiving, to read while you either run away from family or sit down to give your stomach a break, or both. If the spacing and breaks seem all messed up to you guys don't worry, I'm just experimenting with them a little bit. I'm really trying to get back on track with writing and I probably will with Thanksgiving break, but with a few problems around the house there are no promises, but sit back, relax and enjoy. (Even though it's kind of short, sorry.)**

Ciel's POV

Zero was giving me the cold shoulder, I couldn't believe the change in Zero's attitude, he seemed suspicious of us, but could I blame him? Image waking up over a century in the future and being told all these people know you.

It had been a week and Zero was slowly become more adept with his surroundings, he spent most of his time out in the city and I could only guess he was exploring, it would only be instinct to do so. I had given him a spare bedroom; the entire estate was quite large so we were on no shortage of space. As for the last few nights I had had a comfortable sleep, something I had missed for quite a while.

However, the thought of Zero's clone was almost frightening, like a skeleton in a closet, well basement. I had been so persistent to get back to Zero that I actually completed his clone, almost. Nearly everything was perfect, only a few more lines of code and I could hypothetically activate it, but now wasn't the time for that type of thinking.

We were currently in one of our, as he put it 'therapy sessions', only this time we were taking the time to analyze his new mysterious body. "Can you not prod me like some sort of experiment!" he growled, he was currently in the middle of a swarm of scientists, who all took a step back.

White coats surrounded his crimson body as they all took various samples and scans, sensors were also attached to nearly every part of him. I was personally sitting this one out and I had good reason, I was, to put it simply, his handler for the time being, but I could see his irritation and could tell that he couldn't take much more of this. When this Zero was pissed he was unpredictable, but the again I never saw my Zero when he was truly mad.

"Okay, that's enough for one day." I said, as all the scientists looked at me with disappointed faces, while Zero franticly ripped off all the things that had been attached to him and dashed for the door. I simply chuckled and followed him out. The research was being done at the former resistance base, so a transport took us back to Neo Arcadia where I had parked my car.

We were heading back to my estate, it was only noon and I had no meetings to attend so I changed my course and we son found ourselves outside one of my favorite restaurants, it was a simply mom and pop dinner, but I enjoyed it for its normalcy. Zero looked at me, his face stripped of all emotion, "What are we doing here?" he asked. I got out of the car and so did he, "I happen to be human and need something to eat, you're welcome to come in with me.", he simply nodded. We were soon seated at a booth near the front of the dinner. I ordered a milkshake and a burger, we were situated away from the other customers, I had made a deal with the owner, so the servers did their best not to have us attract any attention.

I dug into my burger, but halfway through I noticed Zero just staring out the window seemingly phased out. "Zero, do you want some energy crystals?" I asked, he simply shook his head, "I'm a combat reploid, I was designed to efficiently process them, I can do days without any." he replied.

I truthfully wasn't surprised, Zero was always had a fascinating body, _Wait that not what I meant._ I simply shook my head to get onto the next subject. Zero finally turned his attention back to me "So I was wondering," he said, I instantly looked up from my burger with interest, "is there any way that you can integrate me into some security force, maybe a new Maverick Hunters?" I thought about it, but shook my head, "One day we will, but for now we need to understand what happened to you, however when we do I promise that we will find a place for you." I said with the most reassuring tone I could.

Zero's POV

_5 min. ago _I was bored; I was designed to fight, not to sit around all day. It was around 9 PM and dark out, I had been cooped up all day and was restless. Ceil was off somewhere in the house and I was wondering aimlessly. _ I can't take this anymore; I have to get out of here._

_Now _That is why I am walking the streets with my cloak over my head. I blended in perfectly with the rest of the crowd, or what was left of it. The darkness of the night brought out the shadiest people in the city and I could have been easily taken for one of them.

I needed to have something to work towards, something to achieve, some kind of purpose. Training could only take up so much time and you never truly know how well you train if you never put it to the test. I was left to my mussing as the hours ticked by and it was soon close to midnight. However, I was unfazed and continued to walk on.

I soon came upon a rundown neighborhood, somewhere normal people probably didn't want to go when it got dark out, after walking for a few moments I heard a scream. Looking for it origin I found a women with two men in front of her. "Come on now darling," the first man smirked while pulling out a knife "we won't hurt you." He grabbed for her purse which fell to the ground, but suddenly a shadow crept over him.

Both men turned around to see me just before I slammed my fists into both their guts and they both collapsed _Hmm, I was hoping for a challenge. _The woman was shivering in fear, I knelt down and picked up her purse and handed it to her, "Thank your sir." she said, she was trying to keep herself from shaking, but she was failing to do so.

I looked at her from under my cloak, she was you only in her twenties and slim, "You shouldn't be out this late, you need to go home." I said, she simply nodded sadly, like a child that was being scolded by their parents and began to walk away.

I looked around, the neighborhood was completely empty, the only company I had was a lonely street lamp illuminating my form. I stood there for a moment, and then it hit me, I couldn't be integrated with Neo Arcadian forces yet, but they never said anything about me doing some solo work. I walked off with Ideas racing through my head; however I truly had no idea what I was getting into.


End file.
